I Left My Heart In Boston
by MissAngel
Summary: Lizzie left her hometown to go to Boston a couple years ago partly because of a relationship between Gordo and Miranda. But now Gordo realizes he can't keep lying to Miranda, and needs to find the one he really loves. *I REDOING THE LAST CHAPT!*
1. Introduction

A/N: Don't own Lizzie McGuire.  
  
Introduction  
  
Lizzie McGuire was in a hurry. She made her way through the herds of people trying to get to where she was going.  
  
Then someone took her hand. Thinking it was someone trying to steal something from her, she flung her purse to try to hit him or her in the face but the person caught.  
  
The person whispered her name into her ear, "Lizzie, it's me."  
  
"Gordo?" she said recognizing the voice.  
  
"Yes", he said.  
  
She turned to face him. Her sad hazel, eyes met his deep brown ones.  
  
"Why are you doing this?" asked Gordo as he stroked her long golden hair.  
  
"I have to", she replied as she began to run off.  
  
"No!" he said, grabbing her hand, "stay here."  
  
"I can't", she replied, her eyes began to moisten. She tilted her hat downward to cover her teary eyes, "I just can't."  
  
"Please stay", Gordo said as he gave her hand a tight squeeze, "I need you here. We're friends for life, remember?"  
  
"I can't, it's not you. It's her. Anyway I have to leave", Lizzie said, as she broke free of his grip. She ran through the pouring rain, clinging her raincoat close to her as she was trying to get on a departing train.  
  
"Lizzie McGuire!" yelled Gordo, "Lizzie come back!"  
  
He hustled through the crowds until he reached where Lizzie was, as she was just about to board the train.  
  
"Lizzie!" he called once more, doused by the rain.  
  
But it was too late she was on the train. She stuck her head out a window. "Goodbye Gordo!" she yelled and she waved her hand.  
  
"Lizzie, you can't do this!" he yelled at her.  
  
The train started to move. He ran next to the tracks running as fast as he could.  
  
"Lizzie.. I.." He began. But the train became too fast for him.  
  
Lizzie was still looking outside at him when a gust of wind blew off a hat that she was wearing which Gordo caught.  
  
He watched the train that was headed for Boston. It disappeared into the horizon with his Lizzie on board. All he had left of her was her hat. And he held it close to his aching heart as he watched a single tear fall to the ground.  
  
"Lizzie, I love you", he whispered, continuing what he began to say before.  
  
~~@~~  
  
"Ah!" screamed Gordo as he flung his head up off the pillow, "That damn dream again", he muttered under his breath, "another horrible night."  
  
He lay there for a minute breathing heavily. He pulled the covers off of him and got up. He went to his bathroom sink and splashed some water on his sweaty forehead.  
  
He leaned in the sink and tilted his head downward still breathing a bit heavy. Again that dream haunted him. He couldn't make it go away.  
  
That night and everything about it, watching Lizzie slip away from him without telling her what he really felt. It still came back to him each time it was more chilling than the next.  
  
He had so many chances to tell her, but blew them all. But now there were no more chances because God knows where she is now. She never tried to keep in touch with Gordo or Miranda.  
  
He never knew the exact reason why she had left but Gordo had noticed something unusual. Right before she left she seemed to be angry at Miranda about something.  
  
Then it dawned on Gordo. Maybe it was because of him dating Miranda.  
  
It all started when he was really enjoying his time with Miranda. He saw her in a whole new light. And of course when she asked him out, he accepted.  
  
They soon became a "couple". But as the relationship grew he wasn't so sure that it was Miranda that he was falling for.  
  
The more time he spent with Lizzie, the more his feelings began to grow. There was something about her, he couldn't quite see it before but now he sure did. He wanted Lizzie so bad but didn't want to hurt Miranda's feelings. He thought that is they did ever break up that her heart would be broken and she would never want to be friends again, especially if he left her for Lizzie. And he valued his friendship with Miranda.  
  
So he continued lying to her saying that he loved her, making Lizzie more jealous and a bit heartbroken by the minute. Oh, what a fool he was.  
  
But he still couldn't help but noticed those jealous looks that Lizzie always had whenever they would kiss or do something cute together. She would make an angry face and you could see the heartbreak just by looking into her eyes.  
  
When Lizzie told Gordo and Miranda that she was leaving Miranda didn't seem to display any emotion. She just rolled her eyes and said something, "Yea, great for you, bye."  
  
And now it has been a couple years now since Lizzie left but it came to the point that whenever Gordo or anyone else did so much as to mention Lizzie's name Miranda would change the subject instantly.  
  
So it made sense that she left because the boy she loved couldn't be hers especially because he was with her then best friend.  
  
As she said, "It not you. It's her.."  
  
"Hey", said Miranda appearing in back of him disturbing his deep thoughts about Lizzie.  
  
"Hi", he said.  
  
"Morning", she said as she kissed him on the cheek. She had spent the night at Gordo's place.  
  
"Yea", he replied, "Morning."  
  
"Well I have to leave for work. So bye, Love you", she said this time kissing him on the lips.  
  
"Bye, love you too," he lied.  
  
She left his apartment, finally.  
  
"I don't love her. I love Lizzie", he muttered. He tilted his head back and closed his eyes, "Why did I ever let her go?"  
  
He couldn't continue his lying to Miranda. He needed to set things right and be with the one that he wanted and could be truly be happy with. He needed to find Lizzie.  
  
A/N: I need to know if you like so review! I you liked this tiny part be sure to check out my other story, "Are You My Soulmate, David Gordon?" 


	2. Closing Time Again

A/N: I do not own Lizzie McGuire.  
  
Thanks a lot to reviewers!! I love all the positive feedback I've been getting!  
  
Closing Time Again  
  
"Lizzie, I'm heading home. Can you lock up?"  
  
"Yea, sure."  
  
"Okay bye then."  
  
"Bye."  
  
Lizzie continued scrubbing counters. She hated when she was stuck closing up the café that she worked in.  
  
The dim yellow lights made her cleaned counter tops and tabled glow. The place looked so lonely.  
  
She wanted to be a fashion designer but instead she was working at a small café downtown.  
  
She tried getting work but there was no one around that wanted a young blonde who majored in fashion design. But since she needed money, she was forced to work at a diner.  
  
She wasn't about to give up. There would be an opportunity somewhere. Then she could finally start living the good life.  
  
Not to say her life is a big mess but the past couple of years, well, they weren't exactly what she would've picked out.  
  
I guess you could say it all first started senior year of college.  
  
[Flashback]  
  
Lizzie stood there, defeated. She felt her whole body go numb. Her mind went blank. All she could see was Gordo and Miranda, there, making out.  
  
She looked on with a blank stare. There were her two best friends, kissing. She felt heartbroken as she watched this. But most of all she felt betrayed. Betrayed by her best friend.  
  
They finally pulled away Lizzie dashed behind a tree as she watched them talking. They were both smiling.  
  
She was flirting with him, touching his arm a few times. He flirted back and told her how beautiful she was blah, blah, blah.  
  
Lizzie just sat there with her back up against the bark of the tree as she listened to the every word.  
  
When Miranda had finally gotten home, Lizzie called her. She basically told her off. About how Miranda knew that Lizzie loved Gordo. How she had no right to go and just make out with him like that and worst of all not run it by her first.  
  
Miranda quickly said some witty comments how she never would've had the guts to tell Gordo and that to just forget it. Miranda was with Gordo now.  
  
"Fine!" she screamed as she hung up the phone. She cried herself to sleep that night and many nights after.  
  
She couldn't take it whenever they were there with eachother, cuddling, kissing, anything really. It made the jealousy inside grow more and more.  
  
Then she decided that she would get away from them. That was when she got the idea to move away to Boston. That was when Gordo chased her all the way to the train station to try to get her to change her mind.  
  
And that was there she spoke her last words to him, "Goodbye Gordo!"  
  
[End Flashback]  
  
Lizzie had finished mopping up the floors. She then turned off the lights and made sure everything was locked.  
  
She put on her coat and headed out the door.  
  
She walked quickly to her apartment building. She never liked walking the streets alone at night, but it happened often.  
  
When she got up to her apartment, she threw her purse and coat on a nearby chair. She checked her messages.  
  
She got a few from her mom, checking up on here which she always got, some from a bunch of new friends she met and one from her boyfriend, Nick:  
  
"Hey Liz! It's me, Nick. I was wondering if you were busy tomorrow maybe we could do something. Alright, call me, bye!"  
  
The machine beeped and Lizzie deleted all her old messages.  
  
Nick was her boyfriend of a year. They met at the café she worked at. They actually really talked until when Lizzie, being her clumsy self, accidentally spilled coffee all over him.  
  
She said sorry, he forgave her and actually asked her out, it was good relationship, and she really liked Nick. But she didn't love him. There was only person that she did love. But he was taken away from her.  
  
She had almost gotten over the fact the he gone off somewhere, probably married to Miranda. She had to accept that, but it was hard to do.  
  
Lizzie poured herself some coffee. She sat down on a chair that was a part of her two person dinning set. She glanced out the window and looked at the peaceful skyline of buildings beyond her own.  
  
"Hey Lizzie", said Nick as he entered the apartment.  
  
"Thanks for knocking", replied Lizzie.  
  
"The door was open", he said walking over to her and kissing her on the lips.  
  
"Well now I can't be angry", said Lizzie.  
  
"I have to leave the city for a few days", he said.  
  
"When?" asked Lizzie.  
  
"Tomorrow", he said.  
  
"And now you tell me?" asked Lizzie.  
  
"I just found out today", he said, "My secretary is a total scatterbrain and forgot to tell me."  
  
"Oh", said Lizzie. She took the coffee cup and rinsed it out in the sink.  
  
"I'm sorry, babe", he said as he out his arms around her waist, "but when you come back I'll surprise you with something."  
  
"That helps", said Lizzie as she turned to face him.  
  
"You won't be disappointed", he said and then they engaged in a deep, passionate kiss.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~@~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"I'm going to miss you so much", said Miranda as she hugged Gordo.  
  
"Yea", he said, "me too."  
  
Gordo was going on a business trip to Boston. He was excited. Maybe he could find Lizzie, wherever she is.  
  
"Now boarding Flight 106 to Boston, Massachusetts", announced the loud speaker.  
  
"That's me", said Gordo pulling away from Miranda's embrace.  
  
He headed toward where he was supposed to board the plane. Just as he was about to enter the terminal he waved goodbye to Miranda. He could see how sad she was. He just hoped that she could forgive him for what he was about to do.  
  
He entered the terminal carrying his bags and entered the plane. He sat back in his seat as the flight attendants announced the safety precautions. After all that was completed the plane took off. . He was just six hours away from finding Lizzie and hopefully he could figure everything out.  
  
A/N: Remember to please review. And check out my other stories! 


	3. The Punch That Brought Them Together

A/N: I don't own Lizzie McGuire. If I did I would be writing fan fiction.  
  
Thanks to reviewers! You people rock!  
  
The Punch That Brought Them Together  
  
Lizzie woke up next to Nick. He was still asleep, normal behavior for him. She looked at her watch it was seven o'clock.  
  
"Nick", she said shaking him lightly, "your plane leaves in two hours."  
  
Nick sat up and rubbed his sleepy eyes, "damn, I guess I gotta get up."  
  
"Yeah," said Lizzie, "you do."  
  
Nick got up, got dress, said goodbye to Lizzie, and then headed out the door.  
  
Lizzie sighed. She was left alone again. She looked around the apartment. There was nothing to do. She decided to take a walk. She quickly changed and grabbed her coat as she headed out the door.  
  
She strolled along the streets, looking at all the different things happening. She observed the small boutique shops and looked at what they had in their windows. She inhaled the sweet aromas that came from the restaurants. She looked at what the street vendors were trying to get people to buy at their "cheap" prices. That was what she loved about living there the, activity the energy it never seemed to stop.  
  
She glanced up at the clear blue sky. There was a plane across, about to land at the airport nearby.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~@~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Welcome to Boston everyone! Hope you enjoyed the your flight!" said the pilot once he had landed the plane.  
  
Once everyone was allowed to, they grabbed their bags and suitcases and got off.  
  
Gordo went to the baggage claim and then got a cab to take him to his hotel.  
  
He arrived at the hotel. It was a very nice place. You know, the type with big crystal chandeliers and furniture that had pretty floral decorations.  
  
He checked in and went to his room. It was small. But not like it mattered because it was just him.  
  
Since his conference wasn't until tomorrow, he decided to start out on his search to find Lizzie.  
  
He got out of the room and headed out to the streets of the city. He had to at least find a phone book, she would probably be listed somewhere.  
  
Just as he was thinking about where he could find a phone book an arm swung around and hit him right in the stomach.  
  
"Oof", he said but couldn't say much. He couldn't really breathe either He hunched over. Clutching his hurt stomach, "What the hell?" he managed to get out in a weak voice.  
  
"I'm so unbelievably sorry", said a high voice. Yea, it was a girl.  
  
"I was just walking and I hit you and.. I'm so clumsy. Please. is there anything I can help you with?" she said sympathetically.  
  
"Yea", replied Gordo, "You could.." Just as he was about to say "watch where you were going" he stopped. He got a god look at her. There was something so familiar about her. He said to her, "Lizzie?"  
  
She looked at him strangely, "Gordo?" she asked.  
  
He smiled at her, "yea."  
  
Lizzie jaw dropped, "O.. oh my god. Gordo?" she asked in disbelief.  
  
"Yes", he replied smiling brightly.  
  
"W. wha?" she couldn't find the words to say.  
  
"I'm here on business", he said taking her hand, and she felt like she was seventeen again.  
  
"Oh", Lizzie replied disappointed.  
  
"But I'm staying longer then I have to", he said and stroked her soft golden locks.  
  
"Well, we have some catching up to do, don't we?" she said.  
  
"I guess we do", he said, "and I guess you wouldn't mind me having the pleasure of accompanying you to dinner", he said as he kissed her hand softly. Lizzie blushed. He was just as she remembered, "yes", she said.  
  
"But first I think I want to go home and change. I mean, I just practically rolled out of bead this morning", she said smoothing her hair self- consciously, suddenly worrying about what she looked like.  
  
He laughed, "really? I would've never guessed", he replied kissing her hand.  
  
Lizzie knew her face was getting redder and redder. She felt so embarrassed, "well, how bout you come over? I bet you would like to know where to pick me up."  
  
"That would help", he said.  
  
They walked along together. Lizzie's mind swirled with different emotions. She was happy that Gordo was back. She remembered why she fell in love with him in the first place. But also, she was kind of nervous. She hadn't seen him for four years.  
  
Gordo felt the same things. He looked down at Lizzie. She was biting her lip nervously and flipping her hair now and then. She was just as beautiful as he remembered. It made him completely forget about Miranda.  
  
"I missed you", said Gordo disrupting the short silence.  
  
"Me too", said Lizzie. She thought that she might as well ask the question that she was dying to ask, "So, um. you still with Miranda?"  
  
Gordo slowly turned his head to his love. He regretted what he was about to say, fearing it would break her heart further. "Yea." he said sounding disappointed.  
  
Lizzie, although knowing how mean it was, was happy when he said "yea" like he was stuck with some pest he can't get rid of. Well, sure she knew they were "together" but he didn't seemed so thrilled about it.  
  
"Oh", replied Lizzie, "you don't seem so happy?"  
  
"Well", he said. He didn't know if he should really say it but he thought he might as well, "She kinda loves me. And I well.. I don't."  
  
Lizzie could barely contain the joy that had overcome her at that moment. Finally, Miranda would feel what happened to her, to love someone and not have them feel the same. Or that was what Lizzie thought.  
  
"That's so. um, horrible?" she said in a perky voice.  
  
Gordo had noticed how her mood seemed to be better when he said that he didn't love Miranda. What did that mean?  
  
"Yea, but only cause she thinks I love her", he replied looking down at the ground, ashamed at what he had done, lying to Miranda like that.  
  
Lizzie got happier at the moment. Okay, sure that wasn't really nice that she was happy that Miranda thinks a guy loved her when he really didn't. She knew that, but she still couldn't help but be happy.  
  
"Why did you lie to her like that? I mean, I'm sure you have reasons," said Lizzie still trying to hide how happy she was.  
  
"Well", he scratched his head, "It's complicated."  
  
"Really? How?" asked Lizzie.  
  
"How about I tell you later", he said.  
  
Lizzie was disappointed but it made her look forward that night even more, "Oh ok. Anyway, here's where I live."  
  
She was about to grab a pen from her bag when she said, "actually, why don't you tell me where you're staying. I know my way around here much better then you. You might get lost."  
  
"But then you'd be picking me up for out date. And I think it's supposed to be the opposite", he replied.  
  
Lizzie's heart skipped a beat when he said "date". This was a date? Lizzie didn't realize that. 'Oh my god', she thought, 'I'm going on a date with Gordo!'  
  
"Ummmm Lizzie?" asked Gordo, "Yoo-hoo, McGuire?" He said. She hadn't been talking for a few minutes.  
  
"Oh, sorry", said Lizzie grabbing a pen and an old receipt to write on, "so you're staying where?"  
  
Gordo told her where he would be, the room number and all. They their "goodbyes and "see ya laters ".  
  
As soon as he left Lizzie practically skipped into the building. She got into and empty elevator just as it was heading for the second floor. She pressed her floor number and once she was there walked over to her apartment.  
  
She took a quick shower and headed back to her closet and looked at her clothing. Now, if she could only pick out what to wear. 


	4. Underneath A Starry Sky

A/N: I don't own LM cause if I did I would be writing a fan fiction.  
  
Thank you a bunch to reviewers! I even got an instant message! Yay! Okay now on with the story..  
  
Underneath A Starry Sky  
  
Lizzie knocked nervously on the door. She took a deep breath. Maybe he'd be blown away by the way she looked, maybe not. Whatever the case, she was going to dinner with him.  
  
He opened the door as soon as she knocked. Lizzie's eyes widened a bit. He looked great with his button down shirt and pants.  
  
Gordo held his breath when he first opened the door. She was even more beautiful then he could remember.  
  
Lizzie pushed a bit of her wavy locks behind her ear, "um you wanna go?" she asked.  
  
"Sure", he said taking her hand.  
  
"Why'd you take me hand?" asked Lizzie, "not that I mind."  
  
"Well you are my date for the night, aren't you?"  
  
"Yea", replied Lizzie. She could tell she was blushing.  
  
They walked to the restaurant. They sat down in a small table in the corner. Lizzie was glad that he didn't pick the place that she worked at.  
  
A waiter came and took their drink orders and then what the wanted to eat.  
  
"So", said Gordo drumming his fingers against the table, "what do you want to talk about?"  
  
"Well", replied Lizzie, "what's happened since I left?" What she really wanted to talk about was him and Miranda but she didn't actually think she should say that.  
  
"Well", replied Gordo even though he really wanted to tell her what he felt, "I got a job in advertising, which is why I'm here. Miranda's a secretary and yah."  
  
"Oh", replied Lizzie.  
  
"Hey", he said looking her in the eye, "what do you really want to talk about?"  
  
Lizzie froze. It was like he could read her mind, "ummm, actually", she didn't know it she should continue. She paused but said it quickly anyway, "d. do you know why I really left?"  
  
Gordo had been caught off guard by the question. He stared at her blankly. He was pretty sure he knew but didn't want to sound conceited if he said 'because you loved me'.  
  
Instead he acted as if he was clueless, "no", he replied.  
  
"Well." she began and took a deep breath finally gathering up the courage to say, "you see.."  
  
Just as Lizzie was about to say something the waiter came over with the ordered food and by mistake had tripped and spilled the spaghetti that she ordered all over her.  
  
"Ah!" Lizzie screamed so loud that all the people in the restaurant turned their heads to see what was happening.  
  
"I'm so sorry!" said the waiter who gave her a napkin, "really, I am!"  
  
Lizzie let out an angry cry and stormed off into the ladies room.  
  
She looked at her beautiful midnight blue blouse, now covered in red tomato sauce. She turned on the sink and dampened a paper towel, trying to make the stain less visible.  
  
After many attempts, she failed to make the stain disappear, "this'll NEVER come out!" she yelled angrily, "Great! My blouse is destroyed, I was just humiliated in front of everyone in the restaurant, and to top it all off I smell like tomatoes!!"  
  
She wanted to cry at the big mess but prevented herself from doing so. "This was supposed to be a nice, romantic evening", she whispered.  
  
She finally came put of the bathroom and watched, as people seemed to stare at her as she walked by. The waiter was at the table.  
  
"I'm so very sorry", he said walking up to her, "look, dinner's on me. Again, very sorry."  
  
Lizzie sighed, "fine", she said snatching a piece of paper that stated that the waiter was paying for the dinner.  
  
"That's something that doesn't happen to you everyday", said Gordo as Lizzie sat down.  
  
Lizzie shot him an annoyed look, even though she wasn't really annoyed at him, "look, let's eat really quickly and get out of here."  
  
"Alright", he said, "but you realize that you have nothing to eat."  
  
"Then, let's just go", she said as she got up, grabbed Gordo by the arm and went outside. It was much better than staying in there.  
  
"You wanna go somewhere better then this?" asked Lizzie.  
  
"Sure", he replied looking into her hazel eyes.  
  
Lizzie took his hand. She walked quickly to a little place filled with little carts that sold items and a bunch of restaurants. There was also a big stage where there was a band performing.  
  
"This is my favorite place in the city", said Lizzie as they went to bench to sit down.  
  
"I can see", Gordo replied taking a good look around, "look at all the shops."  
  
Lizzie slapped his arm playfully, "that's no totally why. The bands here are awesome."  
  
"Really?" said Gordo.  
  
"Yeah", replied Lizzie, "people are always here listing to them. It's like a free concert. Oh, look people are dancing!" Lizzie said excitedly as she pointed to where couples were dancing to a slow song.  
  
"You wanna dance?" Gordo asked Lizzie.  
  
"Ok", said Lizzie. She was tingling all over with excitement.  
  
He held her closely to him. He put his arms around her waist and she put her arms around his neck.  
  
Lizzie put her head on his chest. This all reminded her of dream she had long ago. She just listened to Gordo breath calmly.  
  
Gordo glanced down at Lizzie. She had her head against his chest, her eyes were closed, and she hummed along with the song that was playing. He gave her a tight squeeze and looked up at the night sky.  
  
Once the song had ended the two slowly pulled way. They gazed into each other's eyes for a long time. They both wanted to tell the other one what they felt inside, after all these years.  
  
Gordo took a ringlet of Lizzie's sun-kissed blonde hair that was falling in front of her face and gently brushed it behind her ear and whispered what he was holding inside of him for so long, "I love you Lizzie McGuire."  
  
Lizzie looked up at him into his deep brown eyes. She was lost in the words. He felt what she did. She whispered in soft voice, "I love you too."  
  
He kissed her passionately and wrapped his arms around her. Lizzie, caught in the kiss, her mind went blank. His hand ran through her hair and ended up near her waist. They continued to kiss, beneath the night sky, decorated with stars. 


	5. Milk & Sugar

A/N: I don't own Lizzie McGuire. Thanks to reviewers, I think 24 reviews for only 4 chapters is pretty good!  
  
Milk & Sugar  
  
Lizzie and Gordo walked to back to Gordo's hotel room in silence. Both hadn't spoken since their make-out session when they were dancing. Lizzie just walked Gordo over to his apartment, dropped him off, and wandered back over to her apartment building.  
  
Lizzie flung herself into her cushy couch and let her tired body sink in. "Ugh", she said disgusted. She could still smell the tomato on her blouse.  
  
Lizzie sat there for a while and closed her eyes. She drifted off to sleep.  
  
Lizzie opened up to the sound of pigeons on her terrace. She rubbed her eyes. The bright light streaming from her window blinded her. She slowly got up. "What time is it?" she mumbled. She looked at the time on her VCR.  
  
"Ten o'clock!" she yelled, "Damn it! I'm late!"  
  
She ran to the bathroom and scrubbed the make-up from the night before off her face. She didn't have time for a shower, all she had time was to apply some deodorant and hope that she did smell of sauce.  
  
She quickly tied up her hair in a messy bun and changed into her waitress uniform. She grabbed her purse and forgetting her coat, ran out the door.  
  
She jogged through the brisk air until she reached the café. Once she got there she immediately ran to the manager's office.  
  
"I'm so sorry, I fell asleep and lost track on time", said Lizzie as she ran into her boss's room and rammed against the desk.  
  
A lady, about in her early thirties, with a dark brown hair and a short, pixie haircut looked up from a bunch of papers, "You're late."  
  
"I know, like I said, I'm sooooo sorry!" said Lizzie.  
  
"McGuire", said Lizzie's boss as she slowly got up from her chair and began to walk around the small room, "do you know how busy this place was for breakfast?"  
  
"Um, yea", said Lizzie, "it's always busy at breakfast because we get a lot of business people."  
  
"Oh course you know", she said looking at Lizzie, "but do you know how hard it was to work this morning?"  
  
Lizzie shook her head.  
  
"Well, it so happens that because you Little Miss Lizzie were late because of some reason we were short staffed", she said in an angry tone, "and all the rest of the on-time employees had to work extra hard just because you were late."  
  
"I. I'm sorry. It's not like I did it on purpose", said Lizzie as she began wringing her hands.  
  
"But, this is becoming a trend with you", said her boss as she sat down at her desk and began filing papers.  
  
"Wha. I was only late like, three times", said Lizzie.  
  
"In a month.." Continued Lizzie's boss, "I'm afraid you can't make time for us in your oh-so-busy schedule, I'm afraid I'm going to fire you."  
  
"But you can't!" pleaded Lizzie, "I need this job!"  
  
"Well, if you needed it so much then you'd do your job better then wouldn't you?" she asked Lizzie. Lizzie stood silently. "I'm afraid that I'm going to have to fire you", said Lizzie's boss.  
  
"Wha. fired?" stuttered Lizzie in utter disbelief trying to hide her quickly moistening eyes.  
  
"Goodbye, McGuire", said her boss as she motioned for her to leave.  
  
Lizzie bit her lip, "okay." she said meekly as she walked out the door.  
  
Lizzie tried to suck up her tears. This wasn't the first time she was fired from a job. There was that incident in the eighth grade, where she worked as a busboy for the local hangout, the Digital Bean. She wasn't as "polite" as she should have been to the customers. But of course that job at the Digital Bean wasn't necessary, she wasn't living off of it, it was just some independence stunt she pulled to show her parents that she could own her own money. But with the job at the café, that she needed to live off of and now she had lost that job. It made her feel like a loser.  
  
Lizzie stepped outside of the café and into the cold streets of Boston. She crossed her arms and shivered. She walked to her house as the cold numbed her skin. Even her tears felt ice-cold against her rosy cheeks.  
  
Gordo was just getting out his conference when he saw a shivering Lizzie heading towards home. He made his way over to her. When he found her, he lightly tapped her on the shoulder.  
  
"Little cold without a jacket, don't ya think?" he said.  
  
A rosy, teary face turned over to Gordo, "I know, I forgot my jacket."  
  
"Well take this then", said Gordo as he took off his jacket and handed it to Lizzie. "Oh no, Gordo, I can't take this", said Lizzie refusing to take the warm jacket, "what about you?"  
  
"I drank enough hot coffee in there to keep me warm for a long time", he said as he handed her the coat.  
  
Lizzie gingerly put her arms through the sleeves. She felt much warmer now.  
  
"So when am I going to see this mystery apartment?" asked Gordo.  
  
"Well it's right around this corner", said Lizzie pointing to a seventeen- story brick building.  
  
"Mind if I see?" asked Gordo.  
  
"Sure", replied Lizzie, "why not?"  
  
They walked around the corner to Lizzie's building. They then got into an elevator, to Lizzie's floor, and then to her apartment.  
  
"We're here!" exclaimed Lizzie as she opened the door to a dark room. She quickly flipped on the light switch. It was your typical apartment, a living room with a small kitchen off the side with a dinning room table for two.  
  
"Coffee?" Lizzie asked as she headed over to her coffee maker.  
  
"Okay", replied Gordo as he sat down in a cushy light green lounge chair.  
  
Lizzie turned on the coffee maker. "It'll be a couple of minuets", said Lizzie as she sat herself down on her couch.  
  
"That's fine", said Gordo, "so, what happened before? You seemed sorta, I don't know, upset."  
  
Lizzie froze, "Oh, yea, I, um got fired from my job", she replied feeling a bit embarrassed.  
  
"Really?" said Gordo, "and what was your job, you never mentioned what you did."  
  
"Oh", said Lizzie, "I.. I was a waitress, at a café."  
  
"Oh", replied Gordo, "so, you want to talk about last night?"  
  
Lizzie didn't know what to answer. Of course she wanted to know what he felt, but she thought talking about it would be too uncomfortable.  
  
Just as she was about to open her mouth to say something the coffee was ready, "I'll get that", said Lizzie.  
  
She poured coffee into two coffee cups, "Milk? Sugar?" she asked Gordo.  
  
"You never answered my question", said Gordo turning his head back to face Lizzie, "and yes for both."  
  
Lizzie came back to the seating area with two coffee cups with milk and sugar. She gently placed them down on the end table. She held up her coffee cup and took a sip, "what about last night?" she asked.  
  
"The kiss", he said, "what did you mean when you said I love you?"  
  
Lizzie inhaled a shaky breath. How could she answer that without expressing what she truly felt?  
  
"I meant that I loved you," replied Lizzie.  
  
"Really? You mean it?" asked Gordo.  
  
Lizzie nodded. "I've loved you for a while now Gordo."  
  
"I love you too", he said, "and always will."  
  
Gordo sat down and the couch next to Lizzie. They leaned in and kissed each other passionately. He ran his hands, messing up her blonde hair and she just kissed back. He began to kiss her neck when Lizzie suddenly thought of something, "hey Gordo?"  
  
"Yea?" Gordo in between kisses.  
  
"What about Miranda?" 


	6. What About Her?

A/N: Don't own Lizzie McGuire. Thanks to reviews!  
  
Since I think I should answer questions reviewers ask then I will. A reviewer named Didi wanted to know about why Lizzie wanted to know what about Miranda and how come Gordo wanted coffee even though he was filled with it from his meeting. So here's my answer: Lizzie wanted to know what he was going to do with Miranda because she's a caring person. I mean yeah, Miranda did steal Gordo in the first place but I guess that she can't see herself being with a guy while he has a girlfriend who apparently loves him. And about the coffee thing, yeah that was just an excuse for Gordo to come up to Lizzie's apartment even though coffee was probably not what he wanted at the moment.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~@~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
What About Her?  
  
"What do you mean, what about her?" asked Gordo.  
  
"I mean, that Miranda is in love with you and meanwhile you're cheating on her with me", said Lizzie, "I'm not the kind of person to break up a relationship."  
  
"Well", replied Gordo, "how much of a relationship can it be if I don't love her?"  
  
"Nonetheless, she's you're girlfriend Gordo", said Lizzie, "I would feel a lot better if you two weren't together because it's weird when I'm with a guy who's dating someone else."  
  
Gordo looked into the eyes of his caring Lizzie, "fine, I'll break up with her."  
  
"That's better", said Lizzie, "now where were we? Oh yeah, that's right", she said as she kissed him and they continued making out.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~@~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Gordo clutched his cordless phone nervously in his hand. He didn't want to dial. But he had to, because Lizzie wanted him to and when Lizzie wanted him to do something he usually did it.  
  
He touched the buttons lightly and dialed Miranda's number but he could barely get through the area code without him wanting to just put the phone down.  
  
Finally he got through the number without intentionally screwing up. He listened to the rings, prating for the answering machine to pick up..  
  
"Hi! This is Miranda Sanchez, here! I'm obviously not there so in that case you leave a message. And in case you live in a cave and don't know when, just wait until it beeps."  
  
Yes! The answering machine! Gordo left his message.  
  
"Hey Miranda, it's Gordo I just wanted to say.."  
  
"Gordo?"  
  
"Miranda!"  
  
"Gordo! You called!" exclaimed Miranda.  
  
"Well, why wouldn't I call my favorite girl?" he said to her. In side his mind like a bell it chimed, 'liar, liar!'  
  
"Awwwww, sweet, but I've called you like ten times on your cell but you never picked up', said Miranda.  
  
"Oh", said Gordo trying to find a good lie, which he was skilled at doing, "I had dinner with a client at this fancy restaurant. You know that rich guy, Dave. Apparently, they don't allow cell phones to be on in there. The thing ran late, and I didn't have time to check my voicemail."  
  
"Well", said Miranda, "what about today?"  
  
"I had a conference today", replied Gordo. Man, he was good, although actually the conference wasn't a lie.  
  
"Really?" asked Miranda.  
  
"Really", replied Gordo. "So", he said trying to bring the breakup up but Miranda interrupted.  
  
"You haven't seen you know, Lizzie yet? Have you?"  
  
"Ummm, ummm", Gordo stammered.  
  
"Well?" asked Miranda, "Did you?"  
  
Gordo gulped, "no."  
  
"Really? Because if I didn't know any better.."  
  
"I haven't seen Lizzie", said Gordo, "I have no idea where she is and remember, and I'm here on business and business only.  
  
"Alright..." said Miranda as if she didn't trust him.  
  
Gordo couldn't do it now. He was too nervous. It seemed Miranda was already super suspicious.  
  
"Well, I gotta go", said Gordo, "bye, I love you!"  
  
'Damn', he thought, 'I said it again.'  
  
"Bye, love you too", said Miranda.  
  
They hung up. 'I'm such a chicken', thought Gordo, 'Lizzie's gonna be angry. Unless, I don't tell her..'  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~@~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Lizzie practically skipped down the street she went to Gordo's hotel. She had his room number so she just went to where the room was. She knocked on the door, "Gordo?" she asked.  
  
Gordo opened the door and there was Lizzie, "hey!" he said brightly.  
  
"You seem happy for someone who just broke up with his girlfriend. You did break up with her, right?" asked Lizzie as she walked into the hotel room.  
  
"Yeah", Gordo lied, "she took it okay."  
  
"Really?" asked Lizzie.  
  
"Um, yeah, sure", replied Gordo.  
  
"Um, yeah, sure?" said Lizzie mocking him, "Are you lying to me, David?"  
  
"David?" he asked as he raised an eyebrow, "since when do you call me David?"  
  
"Since I think that you're keeping something from me", replied Lizzie.  
  
"I'm not!" Gordo protested.  
  
Lizzie rolled her eyes, "did you for real break up with Miranda?"  
  
Gordo froze. He didn't want to lie to Lizzie. Miranda, yeah he could because it wouldn't kill him if she were angry with him. But if Lizzie was angry at him he was not a happy person.  
  
"Fine! I didn't break up with Miranda! I chickened out!" he blurted out to Lizzie.  
  
Lizzie let out a distressed sigh, "here", she said handing him a phone.  
  
Gordo gulped, "what?"  
  
She held the phone out near him, "call her!"  
  
Gordo looked at Lizzie, then at the ground, then at the phone, and then again at Lizzie, "do I have to?"  
  
"David Gordon! Call Miranda!" she scolded and held out the phone for him to grab.  
  
Gordo reluctantly took the phone from Lizzie's hand, "you know the only reason I'm doing this is because I love you."  
  
"I know", said Lizzie as flipped her hair, turned around and sat down on a stool as she watched Gordo dial Miranda's phone number.  
  
Lizzie listened contently as he talked to Miranda.  
  
"Hey Miranda!" he said and they talked for a little while until he seemed suddenly unhappy, "What.. you're what?" he sat down suddenly feeling lightheaded, "alright, I see.. I'll come home as soon as I can. All right, call you later. What? I'm happy. It's just. I need some time to think. Okay.. Bye."  
  
Gordo hung up. He had a serious, stiff expression on his face. Lizzie looked at him nervously.  
  
"Lizzie", Gordo began, "there's something I need to say.."  
  
"What happened?" asked Lizzie as she nervously awaited the news.  
  
"It's about Miranda", he said looking at the ground.  
  
"What about Miranda?" Lizzie asked  
  
"She's..." Gordo's voice trailed off, "pregnant.."  
  
Lizzie felt her body go numb, "and you're the father?" she asked.  
  
"Apparently so", Gordo replied.  
  
Lizzie's felt a shaky shiver come over her body, "I guess I should go now.."  
  
"I guess you should", Gordo replied.  
  
Lizzie slowly and quietly opened the door, "bye", she whispered.  
  
Once again, Miranda took Gordo away from her.  
  
A/N: Review, don't make conclusions, and check for updates to find out what's next. 


	7. You're There, Then You Disappear

A/N: I don't own anything except if you count Nick, Lizzie's boyfriend who I barely mention!  
  
YAY REVEIWS!!!! THANKS!!!!! It's really flattering to hear you guys enjoy. Another subject was brought up: Nick. To tell you the truth, I totally forgot about him LOL! I'll clear all that up in this chapter, poor Nick.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~@~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
You're There, And Then You Disappear  
  
Lizzie felt like someone had just reached down her throat took out her heart and gave it to Miranda to stomp on all over it with her platform boots.  
  
She couldn't exactly blame Miranda. It sort of wasn't her fault. She didn't mean to get pregnant, but it was screwing Lizzie's life up!  
  
Everything just fell apart in front on her eyes, and in only three days! Gordo was in love with her but couldn't stay because of Miranda, she lost her job, and she dumped Nick the other day for Gordo.  
  
She blinked and the icy, transparent tears fell before her. Her eyes were lost in the hazy mist of all that had happened. It was all so fast, so confusing.  
  
She watched all the lucky couples that were cuddling close together because of the cold. Sometimes there would be a guy offering a girl his jacket or sometimes they would share.  
  
When she passed by restaurants she could see couples enjoying their meals in the window. It was like she was watching what she was missing.  
  
She wanted her Gordo back. She would do anything. But all that just seemed out of grasp, a blur of memories being sucked in deeper and deeper by a hazy fog.  
  
As soon as she got home she ran to her bedroom and threw herself on the bed and screamed loudly into the pillow. She turned her face to the side and shut her eyes tight. She inhaled and opened her eyes watching the tears falls into her pillow.  
  
Why did everything happen to her? Couldn't she just be happy with Gordo just for once in her life?  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~@~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Miranda paced around the room, biting her nails frantically. She looked at the test again but there were only the exact same results. She bashed her head into the wall, "I'm an idiot!" she yelled.  
  
She paced around the room some more, thinking about Gordo, how he was flying home right now to see her and supposedly his baby. Or what he thought was his baby.  
  
The truth was it wasn't Gordo's, but another guy's. Miranda wasn't sure who it was. All she could remember was being in a bar. She was depressed that Gordo was in Boston where Lizzie was and it could be likely that they would run into eachother. She remembered drinking, A LOT. Then she remembered a guy that was hitting on her. She went along with it and then she woke up in her apartment with some guy next to her.  
  
He took a quick look at her and screamed frantically. He grabbed his clothes and ran out the door. Miranda didn't try to stop him. There wasn't much of a use.  
  
Just to be sure, Miranda brought a test. She wasn't expecting it to come out positive. But then when she saw the results it felt like something hard had it her.  
  
She rubbed her sore head, "Why", she yelled, "Why!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~@~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Meanwhile Gordo's plane had just landed and frankly, it was the plane ride from hell. All he could think about was Lizzie and how much he already missed her. He thought about Miranda, all happy that they were going to have a baby together. While Gordo thought that the kid could destroy all good that was finally happening in his life.  
  
Once the plane had landed he got off and went home. He opened the door to a dark, still apartment.  
  
"Miranda?" he called out.  
  
"In here", replied a voice. It came from the bathroom, where there was a light shinning. Gordo suddenly felt queasy, being here with Miranda.  
  
"Hey Miranda", Gordo said.  
  
"Hey", replied Miranda staring down at the ground.  
  
"So, I here I'm going to be a father", he put his hands in his pockets. It pained him to say the words that he was about to say, "that's so great."  
  
Miranda's eyes welled up with tears. 'He truly believes that this is his baby', she thought. She began to cry and Gordo immediately wrapped his arms around her.  
  
"Don't cry", he cooed, "Don't cry."  
  
Miranda couldn't help it. There was no way that she could tell Gordo what the real truth was without him being angry at her. But then again, that's only what she thought.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~@~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Lizzie was curled up in a ball on her couch watching some sappy romance moving. She yelled at the television set whenever the couple on T.V. would kiss, or say, "I love you", or do anything cute. She wanted to be that couple. It would be her and Gordo, together forever.  
  
She shut off the T.V. when she heard someone knock on the door.  
  
"Coming", she called.  
  
"Hey", said her ex-boyfriend, Nick once she opened the door, "can we talk?"  
  
Nick. Not exactly the person that Lizzie wanted to see right now but he was better then nothing.  
  
"Sure", said Lizzie as she let him in.  
  
"I think we need to talk about this breakup thing", he said.  
  
"Yeah", replied Lizzie, "I think we do too."  
  
She was weak and vulnerable. She needed someone to love, someone to love her. Maybe Nick wanted to get back together which was great. Well sure, he was no Gordo but he went off to go back with Miranda.  
  
"Well, you see", he paused thinking of how to say what he wanted to, "I think that we should get back together." He watched Lizzie just stare at him. He continued, "I mean, I don't get even why we broke up in the first place anyway. I know you still really like me and I. I."  
  
Lizzie listened.  
  
"I. wanted to give you this.."  
  
He handed her a velvet box. Lizzie stared at what was in it, "Nick, it's.. beautiful."  
  
"Yeah", he said as he put the ring on her finger, "Lizzie I know maybe you're not in the best place to hear this but I'm crazy in love with you.."  
  
He kissed her long and passionately.  
  
"Lizzie McGuire.."  
  
Lizzie held her breath, unsure of what his next few words would be.  
  
"I know that we're perfect for eachother.."  
  
Lizzie did think that her heart could be racing any faster.  
  
"Would you, please.."  
  
Lizzie knew what was coming. She wanted to close her ears but couldn't bring herself to do it.  
  
"Marry me?" 


	8. The Business Card That Holds An Answer

A/N: I don't own a single thing besides Nick, Lizzie's barely mentioned boyfriend. Thanks a bunch to reviews!! I got 53!!! Keep reviewing!!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~@~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A Business Card That Hold An Answer  
  
Lizzie was confused and vulnerable. She was confused in the fact that she still loved Gordo, probably always will. But he was gone. He left her to be with Miranda. Most likely, he wasn't coming back.  
  
She was vulnerable because of Gordo leaving her. She felt like he didn't care if he would just leave her for a girl he didn't love. She figured at least with Nick's proposal, she would be married. And of course Nick obviously cared for her.  
  
Lizzie just looked puzzled at Nick. "Ummm.. Umm", she stammered. She tried to force the words out of her mouth but nothing came out except for some more "ums".  
  
"Are you going to answer?" asked Nick, getting impatient.  
  
"Well.." How should she answer?  
  
'Come on Lizzie, THINK!' she encouraged herself. She looked Nick straight in the eye. She opened her mouth to say something. Although it makes no sense, she wasn't really sure with what she was about to say..  
  
"Y.. yes."  
  
Nick smiled brightly. "I knew it!" he exclaimed. He hugged her so hard and even picked her up off the ground.  
  
After being swung around in Nick's arm a few times, Lizzie was put down. She felt dizzy. She was speechless. She couldn't believe what she had just said.  
  
Nick's cell phone rang. He started mumbled a few words to the person on the other line. "Well, I gotta go", he went over and kissed Lizzie. "Love yah, future Mrs. Nick Bradley."  
  
"Yeah", Lizzie said glumly, "love yah.."  
  
He waved to her and shut the door. Lizzie fell onto her couch and screamed into a pillow.  
  
"Gordo!" she screamed.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~@~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Gordo looked on as Miranda put baby things into the shopping cart.  
  
"Looks like we're buying the whole store", remarked Gordo.  
  
She playfully slapped his arm, "for you information, we need this stuff."  
  
"Uh hunh", said Gordo looking at one of the things that Miranda just put in. "Do you even know what this is by the way?"  
  
"Um, yeah", Miranda thought for a second, "It's a um, um.."  
  
"Shall I put it back?" asked Gordo.  
  
"Fine", said Miranda as she looked at some bedding.  
  
Gordo looked for the shelf where Miranda had gotten the item. The fact of going shopping for baby supplies for Miranda just made him depressed.  
  
He wanted to be back in Boston with Lizzie. He wanted to be with her and marry her someday. And then she would be the one here with him shopping for stuff for their first child.  
  
Miranda tapped Gordo on the shoulder. "You okay?" she asked, concerned.  
  
Gordo turned his head back and looked at Miranda. "Yeah", he lied.  
  
"Okayyy", replied Miranda, not believing him.  
  
For some reason she had this feeling in the pit of her stomach that he saw Lizzie. He seemed so depressed having to leave Boston. She knew it wasn't because the conference wasn't oh so exciting.  
  
Miranda knew Gordo always had some sort of thing for Lizzie. That's what made her pursuit him in the first place.  
  
Lizzie wanted Gordo badly and she could tell. Just the way she had became all flirty around him made a sea of anger sweep through Miranda's veins.  
  
But the only thing Lizzie did do was flirt. She seemed to shy to actually ask Gordo out. Maybe it was out of fear of rejection.  
  
Miranda took advantage of that fact. She beat Lizzie to the chase and asked Gordo out. He accepted. He was confused because he thought Lizzie liked him. Miranda just said that she was practicing her flirting on him.  
  
Still confused, but happy at Miranda's offer Gordo accepted. And that's when it all began, the betrayal, the fighting, and the lying.  
  
Miranda shook her head of all the memories. She didn't want to think of Gordo with Lizzie. Gordo was with her now. Except for the fact that he wasn't supposed to be..  
  
She had cheated on him and gotten pregnant. Worst of all she had no clue who the father was. Thoughts of what a horrible person she was had consumed her mind. She had to tell Gordo the truth. She had to get her horrible lie off her chest.  
  
"Miranda?" asked Gordo.  
  
"Hmmmm", was her only reply.  
  
"You've been standing here with that crib sheet for like fifteen minutes now. Do you want it or not?" he asked her.  
  
Miranda looked at the baby blue crib sheet that she held in her hand. She shoved it into the shopping cart. She then wheeled the shopping cart into another isle.  
  
'If only I could find out who the father is', thought Miranda, 'then I'd fell better.'  
  
She knew that she did cheat but at least she wouldn't feel so sluty because she knew whom the father was. Well actually, she did feel like a slut sleeping with a guy when she was drunk and barely knew him but you get the point.  
  
Once all the shopping was done Miranda headed back to her apartment. She tried to get her mind off things. She lit some scented candles and started a bubble bath.  
  
Stewing in the bubbly tub she let her mind go blank. The only sound you could hear were the quiet splashes she made when she would move her hands.  
  
After a long while of relaxation Miranda got up. She wrapped a towel around her soaked body. She bent down to get a towel that she dropped on the floor when she saw an unfamiliar piece of paper.  
  
She picked it up with her pruned fingers. She read the name.  
  
"Nick Bradley."  
  
She bit her lip. "Nick Bradley", she repeated. 'Why does that sound familiar?' Miranda thought.  
  
She tried hard to think back to that night when she had gotten drunk and cheated on her Gordo.  
  
Everything was blurred. Miranda asked the bartender for another beer. He handed her one with a strange look, as if he could tell he was drunk.  
  
It was there that she met a man. He had blonde hair and grayish blue eyes. He seemed depressed.  
  
She started a conversation with him and before she knew it, they were kissing.  
  
Once they had reached Miranda's apartment she asked what his name was.  
  
"Nick Bradley", he replied. He flew a card into the air. "That's a business card", he remarked.  
  
Miranda just laughed even though nothing really was funny.  
  
'That's the card!' she thought, 'Nick Bradley is the father of my child!'  
  
A/N: I'm such a hypocrite. Here I am ragging in my other story ("Signed, More Then Perfect Hair" BTW I'd appreciate it if you read it!) about how I am so SICK of L/G's. And here I am writing one! Oh well, when you've got 53 reviews after only 7 chapters that's gotta keep you motivated. Ha! Well see yah, next update and remember to PLEASE REVIEW!!!! Thankies! 


	9. Some Yelling, Some Screaming

A/N: Don't own Lizzie McGuire. Except Lizzie's boyfriend Nick, but then again he is not much of character so I don't really care if you steal him. Well maybe his last name cause I like that.  
  
I have been searching my head for inspiration. I'm trying to end this as soon as I can. I'm not one who likes to drag stories on and on. It gets annoying to both the readers and me.  
  
And again, thanks to all the reviews that I've been getting. I'm still surprised by the big response I got by this story.  
  
As for this thr person, no offense but you're odd. I do not remember putting any toads on Gordo's head or putting a fake mustache on Lizzie. As I said. odd.  
  
Well over with the annoying author's note and on to what you want to read..  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~@~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 9: Some Yelling, Some Screaming  
  
There's nothing that would've surprised Nick Bradley more then getting a call from a girl that he had a one night fling with. Especially when she called to tell him that she was pregnant.  
  
He wasn't sure what to make of it. On one hand, he was a father and should try to be in the kid's life. But then again, he barely knew the girl not to mention didn't even live in the same state as she.  
  
He didn't want to do anything really. He wished that it would just all the way.  
  
After all the times he had slapped himself from that moment feeling that he was so stupid. And now well, he felt like a down right idiot.  
  
But he couldn't just leave it. He had to do something. He dialed the number the girl, who was named Miranda Sanchez. He fingers seemed to tremble as he pressed the buttons.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~@~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Nick may have felt bad, but Miranda felt worse. He wasn't in a relationship, she was. He wasn't lying to her potential love of her life, she did.  
  
He had called earlier to tell her that maybe he could fly where she was so that they could work something out.  
  
Miranda's guilty conscience had taken over her. She sat Gordo down to tell him the news that she knew that he would be unhappy with..  
  
Gordo was oblivious to the fact that he was not the father of Miranda's child.  
  
Miranda was pacing slowly around the room. "Gordo", she began but couldn't say it.  
  
She looked at him thoughtfully. "I. Well.. You see.." She couldn't find the words in her head. She sat down next to him and looked into his eyes. She took his hand.  
  
"I really care for you, you know I do. But.." she looked up at the ceiling. "Something's happened.."  
  
Gordo leaned in closer to her. "What?"  
  
"I.. I'm pregnant." Miranda hesitated to say.  
  
"I know that already", replied Gordo.  
  
Miranda sniffed and watched her vision blur as tears began to gather, "The." "The.." She tried to hold back tears. She said quickly without any breaths, "the baby's not yours.."  
  
She then let the tears flow from her eyes. To her surprise, Gordo only wrapped her in his arms and rocked her.  
  
"Shhhhhhhhh", he cooed, "It's okay. Take your time to explain."  
  
"No", Miranda pulled away and violently wiped away a falling tear, "how can you be like this? Gordo, I. I cheated on you. Cheated. Two- timed. And yet all you do is HUG me?"  
  
"Miranda", Gordo said softly, "I'm giving you the chance to explain.. But if you would like me to get all pissed at you."  
  
"No", she stopped him, "you're amazing Gordo.. Why did I do this to you?"  
  
Gordo looked at her thoughtfully. The only reason he could take all this information in was because of his time spent in Boston with Lizzie. He too was guilty of cheating. Sure, he didn't sleep with her but he would hurt Miranda.  
  
Gordo didn't seem angry or upset. He only felt worried for Miranda.  
  
"What happened?" he asked.  
  
"I was drunk."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Cause I thought you were with.." She paused and then whispered, "her.."  
  
Gordo immediately froze. His soft, warm expression turned into a cold, worried one.  
  
"Gordo?" Miranda asked.  
  
Gordo didn't move or reply.  
  
"Gordo?" Miranda.  
  
"GORDO!" She screamed to get his attention.  
  
"You. you saw her", Miranda assumed in disbelief, "you saw her and you never told me."  
  
Gordo flinched, having suddenly paid attention to Miranda. She was right. He wanted to say no but couldn't find it in him to lie to her.  
  
"YOU TALKED TO HER", Miranda antagonized, "SHE PROBABLY MADE A MOVE ON YOU!!!! I bet you flirted back!"  
  
"Wha. what?" Gordo stuttered.  
  
"Oh come on", Miranda yelled, "you've always liked her!"  
  
"No. No. I." Gordo didn't know what to say.  
  
"You always have and always will!" Miranda yelled at him once more. She ran to the door and slammed it hard.  
  
"Miranda!" Gordo called through the door, "What about you? You're not exactly innocent here either!"  
  
Miranda forced open the door and looked Gordo sharply in the eye, "Well maybe this means that we're over! Obviously we can't just love eachother without going to Boston to smooch other girls and sleep with another guys."  
  
"Fine!" Gordo screamed. He was too upset to even consider. "I WILL go back to Boston and I WILL be with Lizzie."  
  
"Fine!" Miranda yelled after him and slammed the door.  
  
"Glad that's over.." Muttered Gordo as he shut the door to Miranda's apartment, once and for all.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~@~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Lizzie was sitting on the floor. Various pictures of her with her friends surrounded her. She had everything from when she and Gordo were crawling to the time when they were getting their high school diplomas.  
  
The only thing that had been on Lizzie's mind was Gordo lately. Nick had called off the wedding, which she could really care less about. What she realty wanted was to be with Gordo.  
  
She knew that he couldn't give a damn about his relationship with Miranda. It was the sort of thing that he was caught in and seemed unable to get out of.  
  
Lizzie wanted to go back home to Gordo. She wanted to tell him that she needed him. He didn't love Miranda. They loved eachother and obviously wanted to be together.  
  
Lizzie sighed. There was only one way to get what she wanted. 


End file.
